Y serás amada
by Stranger Hic
Summary: Eren es una chica solitaria cuya vida está plagada de desgracias y dudas. Un encuentro, un extraño y un montón de cartas anónimas le hacen ver que ella merece ser amada, tanto como el ser que crece en su vientre. [One-shot/LevixFem!Eren]


Originalmente esto era un long fic, terminó siendo un one-shot y aunque se utiliza la canción de **Maroon 5** "She will be loved", la historia está inspirada en "Mysteria" del grupo **The Rasmus** , canción que terminé escuchando gracias a una amiga, escúchenla si gustan. También, jamás he pasado por una situación como la que aquí se relata, pero intenté ponerme en el lugar de Eren y esto resultó (lloré en algún momento TwT). Encantada estaré si esto les gusta aunque sea un poco.

 **¡Advierto!** Aunque no es explicito, la temática del fic es algo fuerte, **violación y embarazo adolescente**. Aún así espero que logren verle lo lindo a esto y terminen por sonreír. Es un Levi x fem!Eren, así que si Eren como chica no es de su agrado no tienen por qué leerlo.

No pretendo ofender a nadie con está historia, el mensaje es sencillo: nunca podrás borrar las heridas del pasado, pero recuerden que, detrás de esas heridas, están ustedes, y es por ustedes por quien viven, no por sus recuerdos amargos. Aférrense a lo que tienen, y sigan adelante. ¡Hagan que el mundo recuerde su nombre!

* * *

 **Y serás amada.**

Se deja caer sin pensarlo sobre el piso, sus rodillas chocando con el cemento no pulido de ese repugnante baño de gasolinera. Sus delgados dedos se aferran a la porcelana de la taza del baño, y todo el desayuno que consiguió esa mañana es depositado ahí. La garganta le arde, su estómago se contrae y aún se siente un poco mareada. Llora, y no son lágrimas forzadas a causa del vómito lo que salen, son lágrimas de dolor y miedo.

Cuando está segura de que nada más será devuelto, se sienta sin importarle la humedad del piso y recarga su cuerpo junto a sus penas en la pared, aferrándose a su dolor, escondiéndolo en las lágrimas que se deshacen sobre sus rodillas.

Su cuerpo tiembla y las dudas le atormentan; entre todas ellas existe una única cosa que puede tener segura y no le hace feliz. Suelta sus rodillas, estira sus pies, y ahora sus manos abrazan su abdomen con fuerza, sus lágrimas hasta el infinito no se detendrán hasta quizá formar un riachuelo.

Alguien llama a la puerta, ella se asusta un segundo, pero al siguiente se pone de pie y limpia con las mangas de su abrigo verde sus ojos, los talla con fuerza como si también estuviese intentando despertar de un mal sueño. Se demora un poco, vuelven a llamar a la puerta y está vez la mujer del otro lado le exige que abra.

–¡Joder! – baja la palanca y al instante abre la puerta, mira a la mujer frente a ella de pies a cabeza y antes de siquiera recibir sus palabras ella sabe lo que esa mujer piensa, por la forma en que le mira, por la forma en que su nariz se arruga y sus ojos se abren expectantes. Y no la culpa, ni siquiera le molesta. Ella sabe quién es y como luce justo ahora: deshecha. Con los cabellos sueltos alborotados, las botas sucias y la minifalda y blusa cubiertas de lodo, posiblemente el delineador corrido. Cuando la mujer va a hablar, ella se adelanta. –. Quítese – le empuja, pasa de ella –, y no me miré así, podría morderla – le da la espalda y le guiña un ojo en coquetería. La mujer se alborota y, protegiéndose, cierra la puerta del baño estruendosamente.

Suspira, camina hacia el espejo y enjuaga su cara. Piensa, analiza. Muerde su labio inferior en preocupación y busca entre las bolsas de su abrigo algunas monedas. Las cuenta, apenas hay suficiente. Nerviosa, pasa sus manos temblorosas por su cabello y sin pensarlo más camina hacia la pequeña farmacia que hay ahí mismo.

Al principio el chico que atiende el lugar le mira mal, quizá piensa que está drogada, pero tan pronto ella le muestra un grado de lucidez decide atenderla y venderle la prueba que ella pide.

Vuelve al baño, la mujer de antes no está y eso le facilita las cosas. Se encierra en la cabina y espera. Los siguientes diez minutos son tortuosos para ella y sus nervios crecen viajando desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su corazón, provocando que éste se apretuje y le haga creer que está por romperse. Quizá y realmente es así. Cuando la prueba está lista la toma entre sus dedos adornados con esmalte barato y un «positivo» la congela. Ni siquiera llora, ni siquiera grita, ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo por demostrar que sigue viva ¿por qué después de eso quién lo estaría?

* * *

Eren Jaeger es su nombre. Una chica fuerte e imperturbable. O por lo menos así es como aparenta ser. Huyó de casa apenas seis meses atrás, así, como los corazones rotos se van en invierno, esperando que el frío descendiera de las nubes, creyendo que los golpes en su pecho y sus piernas dolían, para ahora darse cuenta que son peores los dolores que asechan el alma, aquellos que se van poco a poco y nunca tienen prisa, pero que al fin y al cabo algún día desaparecen.

Sintiéndose atada de pies y manos una sola palabra le arranca el poco brillo en sus ojos y le hace permanecer en silencio, pensando a gritos en el por qué la desgracia en la vida tiene que tocarle a ella.

* * *

Trabaja en un club nocturno como bailarina. Se hace creer que eso es lo mejor que tiene y con altanería dirá «no te metas en mi vida» si intentas corregirla. Hace bastante ya, hace bastante, bastante, que ha dejado de afectarle lo que diga la gente, que ha echado por la borda el amor por los demás y vive para sí misma, porque al final de cuentas resulta más fácil si no tienes a nadie a quien amar, a alguien por quien morir.

No sabe qué hará ahora. El torbellino de dudas y soluciones vienen juntos y le confunden, le enredan haciéndole creer que no hay solución y, que si la hay será dolorosa. Posa sus heladas manos sobre su vientre cuando cierra la puerta de su dormitorio y recarga su espalda en la puerta. Su abismal mirada se pierde en el reflejo que le ofrece el espejo y no puede concebir la idea de que hay huésped dentro de ella. Una lágrima se escurre por su mejilla, una, solo una, no dejará que las demás vengan. La limpia con rapidez, justo a tiempo porque tocan la puerta.

–¡Eren! – preocupada, es Christa, su compañera, quien se tira a su brazos y la aprieta con fuerza contra ella. A Eren nunca le ha gustado el contacto humano, empero, ella sabe que hoy más que nunca necesita que alguien le haga sentir como si fuese real; le corresponde sorprendiéndola, pero la acepta y la aferra otro poco. –. Nos has asustado – dice, cuando la suelta y Eren se aleja dándole la espalda para evitar vea sus deplorable rostro –, ayer, cuando vomitaste sobre el escenario simplemente saliste corriendo sin decir a dónde, creímos que no volverías.

–Fui al médico – miente, y no le importa, lo ha hecho siempre. No fue al médico, y pasó la noche en la vieja casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, aquella que se quemó hace tiempo.

–¿Y por qué estás así? – Christa le señala la suciedad en la ropa, en su rostro, en su enmarañado cabello.

Eren no dará razones. –Escucha, _señorita agradable_ , que te haya permitido abrazarme no significa que ahora te daré santo y seña de lo que hago…

–Estaba preocupada.

–Quiero estar sola.

–Pero, Eren…

–¡Que te vayas, joder! ¿No lo entiendes? – Eren la toma por el brazo y la empuja fuera, no deja que diga nada más porque cierra en sus narices la puerta –. ¡Déjame sola! Quiero estar sola – sus manos se hacen puños, aferrándose con fuerza a una verdad que ojala no fuera cierta y que ojalá no doliera tanto.

No hay insistencia. Nadie llama de nuevo. Eren se siente a salvo e incomprensiblemente sola. Con ello descubre que la soledad no es buena, porque con ella vienen sus demonios a gritarle al oído sus desdichas.

* * *

Esa noche ella no sale de su dormitorio, y pasa todo el tiempo encogida en un rincón de la habitación con la cara y las ropas aún sucias. Los nervios han disminuido, y ahora que no está en pánico tiene el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo solucionará su problema. Sin embargo las ideas no cambian, y aquella que duele cada vez se hace más lucida, más correcta.

–¡Oye! – abren la puerta, ni siquiera tocan. Es Ymir, una chica más que trabaja ahí como la encargada de la barra, se acerca a Eren y sin reparo alguno deja caer un sobre a sus pies.

No se preocupa por preguntarle cómo está, si ha sucedido algo, o si necesita ayuda, simplemente sale azotando la puerta.

Con recelo Eren mira el sobre y le empuja con la punta de sus pies. No hay una idea, por mínima que sea, de quién podría ser quien la envía. Al principio no está dispuesta a descubrir que dice pero, cuando la toma en sus manos y está por botarla, el firme deseo de sentir que aún hay algo más que oscuridad en el mundo, le hace suspirar rendida y dejarse caer sobre la silla frente al espejo.

No mirará su reflejo porque sabe que no le gustará, se concentra en el sobre y la simple oración que las palabras forman.

 _"Sólo levántate contra el dolor.  
La respuesta se encuentra debajo de tus ojos"_

Al principio le parece una burla y la idea no le gusta en lo absoluto. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie sabe de ella. Nadie le ha conocido y nadie tiene el derecho a decir esas palabras sin significado alguno. Arruga la carta y entonces la deja caer a la basura.

Por alguna razón más tarde esa madrugada, ella rebusca en el cesto hasta encontrarla y la guarda en un caja vieja de zapatos.

* * *

Se siente perdida los siguientes dos días. No tiene ni idea de cuál es el camino que debe elegir ni cómo hacerlo. Tiene miedo, incluso si su inmutable expresión no deja verlo, del futuro y las consecuencias de sus acciones. Le aterra el quebrar su vida todavía más, romper los fragmentos que aún le conforman y que el daño sea tan irremediable que termine por perderse.

Hoy, ella camina entre las calles de la ciudad con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta gris, el abrigo verde no le abandona nunca puesto que es el único que tiene y el otoño es helado. Su destino es la clínica, porque aún tiene la pequeña esperanza de que todo sea un error y que aquel aparato de menos de diez dólares haya sido defectuoso, tan defectuoso como su vida misma.

Le acompañan el sonido de los autos transitando la calle, y el murmullo de las personas ajenas a lo demás, rozando la vida de otros sin preguntarse el qué pasará en ellas. Ella, sin embargo, lo hace. Lo hace cuando mira a un anciano caminar a su derecha con el periódico bajo el brazo, se lo imagina viudo y sufriendo por un dolor que no se detendrá hasta el final de sus días; lo hace cuando a su lado un matrimonio sonríe como si el mundo no tuviera fin, pensando en ellos como recién casados que poco conocen de la desdicha de la vida; lo hace incluso cuando un grupo de chicas de su edad pasan charlando y le miran y murmuran cosas a sus espaldas, se pregunta cómo sería su vida si no se hubiera reducido a eso. Se imagina la vida si sus padres no hubiesen muerto cuando tenía cinco años, si sus padres adoptivos hubiesen sido buenos con ella, si en lugar de quedarse en las tardes a cocinarle a un viejo alcohólico hubiese salido al cine o a tomar un café, o si en lugar de ser tocada por el duro puño de "su madre" hubiese sido acariciada en felicitaciones, si en su dieciochoavo cumpleaños en lugar de haber huido de casa hubiese recibido un pastel y las mañanitas… Piensa en el qué sería de ella si semanas atrás no hubiese sido atacada por un hombre del cual no conoce su nombre, su rostro, pero que recuerda con frivolidad su tacto, y de quien ahora cree cargar un recuerdo.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, el hombre que le atenderá le saluda y charlan un rato, ella le dice el por qué ha ido y él le pide con amabilidad se descubra el brazo en lo que él saca la sangre suficiente para realizar los estudios que ella ha pedido. Al sentir su piel ser perforada, el recuerdo de ella despertando semanas atrás en una habitación de hospital le invade la mente, trayendo consigo las imágenes que hubiese visto al sentir la anestesia irse de su cuerpo: el dolor cerca de sus piernas y abdomen, las marcas que adornaban la zona.

Enfoca su vista en el calendario que hay en el escritorio pero ahora el tiempo ya no tiene sentido, no cuando ella ha llegado tarde para vivir. Cierra los ojos, amargamente sabiendo que el tiempo no se detendrá jamás y mucho menos podrá recuperarlo. Inconscientemente aprieta sus piernas, suspira y continuaba fingiendo ser tan distante como siempre.

* * *

Cuando los resultados están listos ella muerde su labio inferior en preocupación y pide a Dios que por favor no mande más malos momentos a su vida, que ha tenido suficiente con toda una vida llena de agonías. Pero sus plegarías no son escuchadas y a cambio obtiene un «felicidades, está usted embarazada»; obviamente el médico sonríe, Eren se muestra inmutable y alza el cuello altiva.

–Aún eres muy joven ¿tus padres o el padre del niño vinieron contigo?

Ojalá pudiera romperle la boca al tipo. Ojalá pudiera arrancarle la sonrisa sincera de su rostro y colocársela en el suyo. Pero todo lo que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos un segundo y relajar su cuerpo.

–No importa – dice –. Ya nada importa.

Toma sus resultados y sale de ahí tan rápido como puede. Sus pesadillas son reales y las imágenes que su mente durante un tiempo había omitido regresan a ella.

Ella andando por las calles al atardecer. Ella entre los brazos de un tipo que cubría su boca con un pañuelo. Ella perdiendo la conciencia. Ella en mundo oscuro y solitario. Ella despertando en un lugar frío y con una intravenosa en su brazo y ninguna respuesta.

Nadie se preguntó nunca que pasó con ella durante los días que desapareció en su trabajo y, cuando volvió fue recibida con un gesto de desagrado por todas –claro, excepto Christa, esa chica ama a todos, así que obviamente la amará a ella; más nunca nadie le ha amado exclusivamente. Nadie le preguntó nunca cómo había estado no obstante.

La única muestra de cariño que logra recordar es la carta. Por pequeña, simple, insignificante que es.

* * *

Esa tarde camina hacia una pequeña cafetería-karaoke y se sienta en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar a tomar un café sin azúcar, después de todo no hay nada que le ponga dulzura a sus momentos.

En algún instante las luces se apagan y solo una pequeña luz amarillenta ilumina el escenario, y ahí, justo ahí hay un chico de quizá veinticinco o menos años con una guitarra en las manos y un micrófono adelante.

Por alguna razón siente curiosidad hacia él y se le queda mirando. Sus miradas se conectan y ella se asusta un poco cuando siente que él sabe a dónde han huido todos sus sueños, que sabe que la razón por la cual no muestra sus blancos dientes es porque le han demolido la sonrisa, porque él le mira como si le conociera.

Baja la cabeza, hacia el café. Cuando el rasgueo de la guitarra comienza su paz y concentración es irrumpida por un pastelillo de chocolate que llega a su mesa de manera anónima. Intenta rechazarlo, pero han pagado por el postre y no puede hacerlo. Busca con la mirada quién pudo haber sido, probablemente pudo haber un error, pero nadie le mira devuelta. Suspira rendida.

 _Hermosa reina de sólo dieciocho años.  
Ella tuvo algunos problemas consigo misma._

Se siente como si le hablasen, casi se ahoga durante el sorbo al café y no obstante se regaña mentalmente y niega que las cosas puedan ser así. El mundo nunca ha girado en torno a ella. No lo hará jamás. Es sólo una casualidad; el que ella tenga dieciocho años, el que la desgracia en su vida le lleve a eso, incluso el que él guitarrista no dejé de mirarla.

 _Él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a alguien más._

 _Conduje millas y millas  
y acabé en tu puerta.  
Te tuve tantas veces pero de alguna manera quiero más._

Se niega a alzar su mirada y dejar que la encuentre de nuevo la persona de la guitarra. Se niega a que vea sus marchitos ojos y descubra también su colección de insomnios.

 _No me importa esperar todos los días  
en la esquina de tu casa bajo la lluvia torrencial.  
Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa rota.  
Preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato…_

 _Y ella será amada…_

 _Ella será amada…_

Ese es el momento en el cual ella no lo soporta más. Y aunque sabe que el mundo no gira a su alrededor, que no hay nadie besando sus pies, se quiere sentir egoísta y sentir que puede haber algo más ahí. Quizá, y solo quizá una esperanza. Muy, muy pequeña.

Toma el pastelillo sin terminar y sale de ahí.

* * *

Es consciente de que no puede dejar ir lo que tiene ahora. Que eso es todo lo bueno que le ha ofrecido la vida y que no hay forma de que lo conserve sin sacrificar algo.

Aún es tiempo, piensa, mientras acaricia su abdomen y mira su reflejo marchito en el espejo. Su vientre aún es plano y además de las náuseas no hay nada que haya cambiado. Ha pasado una semana y ha decidido trabajar como mesera durante ese tiempo pero sabe que eventualmente el dueño del lugar le pedirá que vuelva a bailar, no puede seguir ocultándolo, no quiere perder lo que tiene. Su egoísta forma de ser solo le da una solución en la que nadie más que ella importa.

Y ni siquiera llora, ni siquiera sufre. Se siente tan neutral que asusta. El inquilino en su interior está ahí sin permiso después de todo, tiene todo el derecho de desalojarlo.

Se mira, acaricia su vientre. Un sobre se desliza debajo de la puerta.

 _"Sólo recuerda quien eres.  
Eres la chica detrás de la cicatriz"_

Así, de ese modo, la segunda carta llega y a Eren le parece que el extraño responsable de eso conoce cada una de sus miserias y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Vuelve a ver su reflejo y ahora duda.

Mira el calendario, la cita es mañana. Apenas es un mes de gestación y ella aún puede desechar el producto concebido en un acto involuntario, según el médico. Sin embargo, a comparación del día en que hizo la cita, ahora las palabras "desechar" y "producto" le suenan tan crudas para referirse a algo que también le pertenece a ella.

De ese modo el día siguiente llega y ella se queda todo el día bajo sus sábanas, protegiéndose y protegiendo al huésped que ha decidido habitarla por los siguientes ocho meses.

* * *

Eventualmente vuelve a bailar. Al principio no hay problema alguno con ello, las náuseas se han ido y apenas un pequeño mareo de vez en cuando. Suele comer cosas extrañas pero nadie pregunta sobre eso. Las cartas siguen llegando, cada semana hay una nueva, de ese modo se van tres semanas más y tres cartas más se unen a la primera en esa vieja caja de zapatos. Esa misma caja que toma entre sus brazos con su maleta lista también.

Se irá. Y de nuevo nadie pregunta sus razones, y así ella está segura de que nadie le extrañará. Christa, tal vez, porque incluso y pese a que se ha negado, le ha dado un poco de sus ahorros.

Eren sabe que Christa intuye un poco de lo sucedido.

* * *

Se muda a un departamento en un barrio pobre de la ciudad. Es humilde y húmedo, pero es lo mejor que puede costear por ahora. Por suerte hay una cama, vieja y polvosa, pero que puede arreglar y utilizar, también hay una mesa de madera con dos sillas y una cocina muy pequeña al igual que el baño. Es suficiente por ahora, sin embargo tendrá que buscar un empleo y comenzar a guardar sus ahorros si quiere que el huésped en su interior tenga una bienvenida al mundo mejor de lo que ofrece ahora.

Mientras piensa en eso acaricia su vientre. Su apenas abultado vientre, ese del que ya no habrá necesidad de ocultar entre camisas holgadas y abrigos enormes. No lamenta su decisión, lo que tal vez sí lamenta de todo eso es que ya no habrá más cartas anónimas, o eso cree hasta que al día siguiente un sobre, está vez rosa, se desliza bajo su puerta.

 _"Haz que el mundo recuerde tu nombre"_

Eren abre lo más rápido que puede la puerta de su departamento y mira hacia abajo los dos pisos que queda en espera de ver al responsable, pero sus intentos son en vano.

* * *

Pasa un mes más desde ese evento y como cada semana Eren recibe una carta con una frase trillada de apoyo. Ya no siente miedo en las noches, ni se queda despierta mirando el infinito para ver si alguna estrella se apiada de ella y le secuestra. Ya no se lamenta, ya no duda. Acepta lo sucedido y acepta las consecuencias independientemente de las desafortunadas circunstancias en que llegó; ahora ella está segura de que llevará todo eso hasta el final.

Su abultada pancita es la prueba.

* * *

Consigue empleo como mesera en una cafetería y ahí descubre que sí que puede haber personas amables en el mundo. El dueño, Erwin, su esposa, Hanji, y las personas que trabajan ahí son personas con las que Eren hubiese deseado crecer. Ninguno de ellos le pregunta el cómo han sucedido las cosas, ni el por qué está ahí, todos la aceptan y no le atosigan con preguntas que ella se sentiría muy incómoda de responder.

Obvio es que la intriga sobre la persona dueña de las cartas crece con cada día que pasa. Eren intentó pillar al responsable de muchas maneras antes, pero cuando había decidido grabar con la cámara de Hanji prestada, todo lo que pudo descubrir es que las cartas son llevadas hasta ella por el cartero.

Eren pensó que el responsable de las cartas debía de ser amigo de ese hombre o bien ofrecía un poco de monedas a cambio puesto que las cartas jamás llegan con destinatario o remitente, pero cuando había preguntado al cartero éste le había dicho que al igual que ella desconocía a la persona responsable, se ofreció a dejar de llevar las cartas, Eren se negó y le dijo que estaba bien si lo hacía. De esa manera se fue otro mes.

* * *

A sus cinco meses de embarazo Eren comienza a sentir el peso de la vida de nuevo encima de ella. Por un momento (sólo uno y cuando está realmente desesperada) ella pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido deshacerse del huésped. Se arrepintió al instante. Había decidido que llegaría al final de todo y no pensaba arrepentirse ahora. Es válido, se dijo, tener dudas.

Era válido pensar que no es que hubiese abandonado una vida, sino que más bien la había cambiado por otra.

O así es como se consuela cuando tiene miedo.

* * *

A veces –casi siempre– acompaña sus noches con la lectura de todas las cartas, las cuales nunca dejan de llegar.

* * *

Una tarde después del trabajo, Eren recuerda la cafetería que visitó alguna vez y no es que quiera (ella jura que no), es sólo que la encuentra en el camino y decide entrar de nuevo.

El aroma de panecillos recién horneados, café recién molido, la calidez que hay ahí envuelven su cuerpo y le hacen sentir como en casa, o lo que recuerda de tener un _hogar._

Se sienta en la misma mesa que la última vez y está vez pide un chocolate caliente. Es una casualidad enorme que esté presente justo cuando el show musical está por comenzar.

No hay esperanzas. No hay por qué tenerlas.

Y sin embargo se siente dichosa cuando ve de nuevo al guitarrista que vio la última vez que estuvo ahí. Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo. Y extrañamente Eren tiene el deseo de pedirle que le permita mirar la luna con sus ojos, porque el azul de ellos le dice que debe de ser maravilloso.

Él la reconoce, ella cree, porque ha guiñado un ojo en su dirección.

Y aunque desea devolverle una sonrisa, sus instintos, los dolores vividos en su corta vida le hacen ponerse a la defensiva y no corresponder el gesto.

* * *

 _Toca mi ventana, llama a mi puerta.  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa._

 _Sé que tiendo a ser tan inseguro  
Ya no importa más…_

Canta la misma canción que la última vez que ella estuvo ahí. Se entera por susurros de las meseras que limpian la mesa de enfrente que hace mucho que no lo hace, sin embargo se vuelve a hacer creer que es una casualidad. Él no la conoce. Él no puede saber lo que ha pasado. De su vida llena de abusos y tristezas.

 _No siempre son arcoíris y mariposas.  
Es el compromiso lo que nos mueve._

 _Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta  
puedes venir siempre que quieras…_

Un pastelillo está vez con chispas de chocolate encima llega su mesa de nuevo, sabiendo que no encontrará al responsable decide que no le buscará está vez. Se marcha de ahí con el pastelillo en manos y sin terminar de nueva cuenta de escuchar la canción.

* * *

Al siguiente día la carta de la semana está ahí esperando a ser abierta. No sabe si resultará, si habrá respuesta o si solo será una pérdida de tiempo, pero igual lo intenta. Lee la carta, la guarda, y está vez toma una hoja blanca y escribe en ella. Pregunta quién es, y pese a que la carta que deja pegada a su puerta la siguiente semana desaparece, no llega la respuesta.

* * *

Comienza a darle una monotonía a su vida y no le parece mal que en ella esté incluida la cafetería del guitarrista y los pastelillos.

Termina yendo ahí cada jueves. Descubre con el pasar de las semanas que efectivamente todo ha sido una casualidad, porque el guitarrista no vuelve a tocar _esa_ canción de nuevo, ni vuelve a mirarla, y a Eren eso le importa más de lo que debería.

Tanto así que un día inquieto se corazón se encoje cuando le mira acercarse a su mesa. Con seguridad le mira altiva, pero por dentro se derrite y casi puede sentir como un abismo se traga todo lo que es, incluido al huésped.

Él no hace más que entregar un pastelillo, le dice que se lo envían.

Ella le detiene de la manga de su camisa.

–¿Trabajas aquí? – cuestiona, casi exige. No, no es así, está tan acostumbrada a estar a la defensiva que no puede evitar sonar con agresividad.

No obstante nada se compara con la réplica que él le da. Con la fuerza con la que su voz aterciopelada le hace temblar y enchinarse su piel. –¿Por qué?

–Quería saber quién lo envía.

Él se encoje de hombros, jala su mano para que Eren suelte su camisa pero ella se niega a hacerlo, y no tiene idea del por qué. –¿Cómo te llamas?

Él frunce el ceño en descontento, tal vez desconcierto. –… Levi – le dice el final.

–Yo soy Eren – lo ha hecho antes, ha aprendido a hacerlo, siempre funciona, pero por primera vez en toda su vida se siente tan insignificante como sabe que es y le atemorizada de una manera nada sana la presencia del hombre frente a él. Pero, como una masoquista, quiere tenerlo un poco más para ella.

–Bien, Eren – y le gusta cómo su nombre suena en sus labios –, tengo que volver al trabajo.

Se suelta del agarre de Eren y ella apenas puede reaccionar cuando él ya se ha ido. Mira el pastelillo de está vez y hay un corazón adornándolo. Lleva su mano derecha a su pecho y le pide a su corazón que deje de latir tan rápido o se romperá, más de lo que ya está.

* * *

Así se van los jueves, y su relación con Levi pasa de saludos incómodos a largas pláticas compartiendo un café. Eren no sabe por qué le ha permitido la entrada tal fácil, y se excusa diciéndose que podría ser a causa de la forma tan segura con la que le mira, o bien porque le recuerda a la palabra «instante», dando luz antes de que abra los ojos.

–Estás subiendo de peso – él comenta un día. Eren no se siente ofendida aunque debería, más que nada porque ha aprendido que Levi no es alguien que tiene tacto con sus palabras. Que él es alguien como a ella le gustaría ser, tan seguro, tan fuerte, tan valiente para seguir pese a que lleva sus propios demonios.

Así que baja el cierre de su sudadera (por alguna razón siempre se muestra acomplejada cuando va al café, e intentaba protegerse con una sudadera de segunda mano), y le muestra su vientre aún oculto bajo su blusa. Tiene suerte, ella cree, de que su vientre no sea tan grande como el de algunas otras mujeres, eso se debe, le han dicho, a su estilo de vida, sinceramente no le importa mucho.

–Estoy esperando un bebé – informa.

A pesar de que espera que Levi pregunte los motivos o por el padre, él no lo hace y solo guarda silencio, mientras continúa bebiendo el capuchino que hace poco pidió. Eren se acomoda de nuevo la sudadera y agradece en silencio que no pregunte, empero, sabe que si él hubiese preguntado no le hubiese dicho nada más que la verdad. Ese bebé solo la tenía a ella.

–¿Te hace feliz? – sin embargo cuestiona después de un minuto.

Eren le mira con duda, como si acabará de preguntarle los secretos del universo y las respuestas a todas las incógnitas de la vida. Piensa en felicidad y en lo que conoce de ella. Hasta ahora todo el significado de amor que tiene es que éste duele, y que debe de ser así. Los momentos felices, si es que alguna vez los hubo, han sido eliminados de su memoria, quizá como un medio de protección para evitar que esos recuerdos abrumen y aumenten su dolor ahora. Felicidad no es algo en lo que haya pensado todo éste tiempo.

Siente que es su responsabilidad, así que come lo que es necesario y asiste a sus citas médicas pero nunca nada más allá de eso. Cuando posa sus manos sobre su vientre nunca lo hace con otra intención más allá de recordarse su responsabilidad, jamás ha hablado con su huésped, y ella cree que cuando nazca todo lo que tendrá que hacer será cuidar de él y prepararlo para el mundo, luego le dejará ir, tal y cómo hicieron con ella.

Y sin embargo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ahorrarse todo eso no lo hizo. Había decidido no abortarlo porque algo dentro suyo le dijo que no era lo correcto. Así había continuado hasta ahora, pero «felicidad» no es algo que sienta cada día al despertar.

Baja la mirada a sus manos, dudosa. Siente los ojos de Levi mirarla. –Bueno, realmente no lo sé – lo mira, con el ceño aún fruncido en duda –. Es complicado – añade, porque piensa que él preguntará las razones.

–Ya veo.

Recarga su codo en la mesa y deja descansar su mejilla en su mano. La ve fijamente, Eren casi cree que con dulzura.

–¿Cómo se siente?

Eren le sonríe, dulcemente. Tal vez por primera vez.

Se desliza en el sillón hasta estar más cerca de él y toma su mano para colocarla sobre su huésped. –Se siente de muchas maneras – le responde, refiriéndose a todo y no espera que él lo entienda.

Y es quizá su alborotado corazón lo que ínsita a su huésped a manifestarse, porque se mueve y ella lo siente, y Levi lo hace también. Y aunque ninguno de los dos quiera demostrarlo saben que algo más está sucediendo ahí. Y hay temores, hay dudas, hay recuerdos.

–Es doloroso a veces – Levi quita su mano y vuelve a tomar su café. Eren le escucha, atenta –. A veces las cosas son dolorosas, pero es el dolor lo que nos hace recordar que estamos vivos. Tu felicidad solo depende de ti.

Entonces se pone de pie y se marcha, dejando a Eren con una reflexión que podría tener razón.

* * *

Al volver a casa ese día, Eren se encierra en su habitación y se sienta en mariposa sobre su cama, en ropa interior, mirando quizá por primera vez su bultito. Lo acaricia, lo acaricia de verdad. Y aunque esa primera vez las palabras no salen de sus labios ella sigue intentándolo. Hasta que un día por fin lo hace, por fin le dice un «Hola», y llora, se aferra, porque el huésped en su cuerpo le responde, y ella cree que solo está susceptible y que son las hormonas las que le hacen sentir todo eso. Durante un tiempo eso es todo lo que puede decir, no hay más palabras que al natural se dejen oír, pero se esfuerza por pensarlas, esperanzada para que de esa manera también puedan llegarle. Entonces, por un instante, cuando el huésped responde, ella se siente menos sola, más completa.

* * *

Es un día cualquiera, cuando una nueva carta llega que se dice que si bien, no puede decir algo que nazca del todo de ella, podría leerle las cartas, y contarle con ello cómo fue el día en que llegaron. De ese modo termina contándole el día que supo que vendría al mundo y cómo sintió que la poca estabilidad en su vida se derrumbaba, él como esa carta le ayudo a sentirse mejor, y como una semana después la segunda carta evitó que cometiera quizá el mayor error de su vida.

Durante ese momento llora, y le pide perdón, por atreverse a pensar que abortarlo era siquiera una opción.

* * *

Llegan los siete meses y su abultado vientre es un poco más grande, no demasiado, y a Eren le preocupa un poco eso, sin embargo cada que va al médico y pregunta si eso está bien él le responde que lo está, que cada mujer vive de distintas maneras su embarazo, y ella lo cree, se tranquiliza y se dice que falta poco, muy, muy poco para estar completa.

Empero, un día hay dolores. Dolores fuertes. Dolores que no le dejan dormir y que a cambio le dan una espantosa mancha de sangre en sus cobijas. Ella se aterra, pero no deja que ese pavor la domine y, como puede, sale de ahí y para un taxi. Él hombre sabe que nada va bien cuando ve la palidez en el rostro de la chica y la sangre en su cuerpo.

Ella se desmaya durante el transcurso de su casa al hospital y cuando despierta la escena es muy igual a la que tuvo hace meses. Ella sola, con una intravenosa y sin respuesta alguna. Teme, se altera. Se sienta sobre la cama a punto de gritar cuando nota que sí hay una cosa que ha cambiado y es el bultito que aún sigue ahí, y entonces lo recuerda, y llora, por lo mal que se siente todo eso.

Toca a su huésped, vuelve a pedir perdón, y pregunta si fue esa acaso su forma de venganza.

* * *

El médico ese día le dice que tiene que descansar. Que afortunadamente no hay nada grave pero que podría haberlo si ella no toma las medidas necesarias.

Para pagar la factura de hospital Eren usa el dinero que había estado ahorrando.

No vuelve al trabajo, no porque no quiera, no porque no sepa que lo necesita, sino porque ahora hay algo más importante para ella, y quiere protegerlo.

No puede pagar el siguiente mes de renta, con seguridad lo sabe. Así que una noche ella desaparece de la misma forma en que llegó: con una maleta en manos y montón de sueños rotos.

* * *

Se muda sin que nadie lo sepa a la casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Por alguna razón esa casa siempre le ha gustado, le recuerda a ella: solitaria, sucia, pero por dentro hay una seguridad llena de calidez.

Con el dinero que aún tenía en manos se armó de provisiones y aunque quizá no dudarán mucho serán suficientes por los siguientes dos meses. Así ella no tendrá que trabajar, ella descansará y su huésped estará a salvo.

Sonríe.

* * *

Es difícil.

Duro.

Deprimente.

Pero nunca nada le supo mejor en la vida.

Hay un colchón viejo que utiliza como cama. Consiguió un par de vasos, platos y algunos cubiertos. La comida la ha sabido administrar, y por las noches suele encender una pequeña fogata en la habitación que ha designado como suya.

Ha pasado un mes y nadie le ha encontrado, tal vez porque nunca nadie se ha esforzado por encontrarla.

Las cartas tampoco vuelven a llegar, y aunque Eren está segura de que llegarían si supiera donde está ella, no tiene la fuerza suficiente para volver a su viejo departamento y dejar de nuevo una carta.

Tampoco ha vuelto a ver a Levi.

Ella ni siquiera ha salido de ahí.

Su actual situación le recuerda a sus primeros días en la calle, cuando escapó de casa con nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta y una vieja mochila cargada de sueños.

Ahora, se dice, todo lo que tiene es una vida fragmentada y una más por fragmentar.

* * *

Ahora que tiene ocho meses Eren sabe que es cuestión de semanas para que el bebé llegue al mundo y como previsión para ese día ha reunido algunos artículos indispensables: mantas, un biberón, leche en polvo, un pijama y un gorro. No se le ocurre que más puede necesitar, e incluso se recuerda a sí misma yendo a comprar todo eso sin ninguna gana ni ansiedad, presa de un embotamiento paralizante. No tiene miedo al parto; las mujeres han dado a luz desde el principio de los tiempos, algunas madres mueren, algunos bebés lo hacen, algunas otras viven, algunos otros bebés viven también. Las madres crían a los bebés o los abandonan, niños y niñas, sanos o defectuosos. Su miedo radicaba en ese punto. Tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien.

* * *

Se prepara ella misma y marca en el calendario la fecha en la que podría dar a luz, aún faltan tres semanas y su plan es visitar a Christa una semana antes para que le ayude cuando llegue el momento, Eren sabe que ella no se negará.

Sin embargo esa madrugada despierta empapada y con terribles dolores.

Al principio intenta ahogar sus gritos mordiendo su almohada, pero pronto se da cuenta que no hay necesidad de eso porque no hay vecinos a quienes pueda molestar. Por supuesto que no sabe qué hacer, el parto se ha adelantado y eso es algo que ella no tenía previsto.

Una siguiente contracción hace que de algún lugar de su interior escape un débil gruñido.

Su voz se vuelve tan fina y apagada que apenas puede reconocerla, tanto como el dolor que invade su cuerpo. Cuando la contracción pasa, Eren cierra los ojos y se imagina a sí misma flotando entre algodón de azúcar.

Se mantiene así por un minuto o dos cuando el dolor regresa más fuerte que antes. Las paredes de su abdomen tan duras como una roca cerrándose alrededor del bebé y empujando hacia abajo. Cuando el dolor cesa todo lo que Eren hace es golpear con rabia el colchón.

Respira y cuando el dolor no es tan fuerte rueda con mucho cuidado del colchón al piso. Algo le dice que puede ser mejor así, un bebé naciendo en el frío cemento de una vieja casa abandonada, en medio del hollín y los árboles, así su huésped entenderá que en el mundo no hay lugar para una llegada apacible, nada suave y acogedora.

Sale de su habitación arrastrándose por las paredes intentando lo mejor que puede mantenerse en pie, pero cada paso es más débil y sus rodillas tiemblan. Las contracciones van en aumento. Termina por caminar a gatas hasta el taburete de la barra de la cocina y se queda con la cabeza recargada ahí.

«Quizá me rompa la cabeza» piensa con optimismo. Quizá se deslizaría hacia abajo y su cabeza azotaría en el piso, así todo terminaría. Pero es otra contracción la que le dice que no será así.

Comienza a sentir el cuerpo caliente. Ha recogido antes agua suficiente del río que corre cerca de ahí, así que cuando el dolor disminuye toma de la cubeta que tiene ahí en la cocina un poco de agua y se la vacía en el cuerpo. El dolor aún le machaca la zona lumbar pero el agua le refresca lo suficiente para pasarlo por alto.

Se queda un largo rato ahí, de pie húmeda y temblorosa, pensando en lo mucho que odiaría a su huésped por eso. Maldiciendo con voz grave. Todas las madres deben de odiar en secreto a sus retoños por el inevitable dolor del parto. Eren se apiada de su madre. Se la imagina con el cuerpo partido en dos cargando a un bebé bien envuelto en sábanas de seda, y lo siente, por haberle hecho eso y haberse convertido en eso otro. Aunque ella mejor que nadie sabe que el dolor y el sacrificio no se pueden perdonar. Ella no merece que le perdonen. Se mira en el reflejo del grifo descompuesto del lava manos y se imagina a su madre ahí.

Una siguiente contracción hace que caiga de rodillas al suelo. Al volver a ponerse de pie, al ver el reflejo en el grifo ya no ve a su madre, se ve a sí misma. Y no está sola.

No lo entiende. No sabe por qué.

Pero el reflejo de Levi está ahí también.

La mira con sus profundos ojos absorbiendo todo lo que ha sido, es y será. La mira como si le quisiera. Como si significará algo para él.

Llora.

Y lo entiende.

Lo ha sabido todo ese tiempo. Se enamoró de él.

Y lo que más desea en esos momentos es estar a su lado.

* * *

Necesita a Levi.

Necesita que la abrace con fuerza y que le diga que todo va estar bien. Que limpié su frente y los hombros empapados de sudor con las fugaces caricias que solía darle de vez en vez en el café. Quiere que sostenga su mano y que susurre para ella las palabras de aquellas cartas.

Pero es consciente de que Levi es inalcanzable.

Aunque ella hiciese algo para alcanzarlo, él no vendría.

* * *

Vomita en el lavamanos y jadea. Las contracciones continúan golpeando su cuerpo como un duro muro líquido que terminará por ahogarla. Se visión se nubla, le duele la cabeza y se siente de pronto perdida.

Parpadea. Intenta enfocar la figura frente a ella.

Se desliza con cuidado hacia el suelo. Se acuesta. No puede más.

De pronto todo se pone negro.

* * *

Es el dolor lo que la trae de nuevo a la vida. Grita y respira con fuerza. Jadea. Sus manos se aferran con fuerza a las sábanas que tiene debajo y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que no está donde debía estar.

No tiene tiempo de mirar a su alrededor porque el dolor se lo impide.

Hay un hombre ahí con ella y una chica también. Ella prepara algunas cosas, y el hombre de cabellos cenizos se acerca a ella y recorre con sus manos su cuerpo sin reparo alguno. Le dice que todo estará bien, que no se preocupe, y a Eren realmente le da igual si es él quien le sacará el bebé. No le importa saber quién es ni por qué está ahí, mientras él ayude con el parto Eren está dispuesta a soportar lo que sea, incluso si le dice que le abrirá por la mitad para hacerlo.

La chica de cabellos rojizos se acerca a ella y hace que beba agua dulce de un vaso con una pajita.

–Por favor, por favor – llora, suplica. No lo soporta más.

–Tienes que hacerlo conmigo – él le dice –. Eres todo lo que se necesita para que pueda nacer.

Eren llora con fuerza, todo se vuelve negro y el dolor que siente le recuerda al mismo que sintió aquel día que su cuerpo fue ultrajado por primera y única vez. No le gusta la sensación y le asusta. Le roba el aire y no hay forma de que pueda escapar.

–Por favor – suplica con la voz rota.

Él la calma, sostiene su mano y le pide que sea fuerte. Le dice que lo logrará.

–Sólo tú puedes hacerlo – le repite.

Y le incita a continuar, a gritar, a pujar. A cumplir con su promesa de llevar las consecuencias hasta el final.

Ahí Eren se da cuenta de lo que él realmente le dice. Grita, arrepentida. Esta vez no tiene forma de escapar. No puede darse la vuelta y marcharse sin aceptar las consecuencias de su comportamiento. Tiene una única forma de terminar con todo ello y esa es a través del dolor.

* * *

Es medio día, nueve horas después del inicio cuando todo llega a su fin.

El hombre que le ha ayudado en todo eso antes de cualquier otra cosa entrega al bebé a la mujer que le ha ayudado para que le limpie, cuando está lista es ella quien pone en sus brazos a su cálido bulto por primera vez. Es una niña, que le mira con ojos cansados y un semblante pálido.

Ahora que está mejor, Eren se toma el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Es una habitación grande, con ventanales cubiertos por cortinas blancas, la decoración es una combinación de lo moderno y lo antiguo, con muebles de madera fina. No sabe cómo ha llegado ahí.

Mira a su derecha, ahí hay una lámpara y un pequeño espejo. Mira su reflejo y la imagen que le recibe no le pertenece a la niña rabiosa y problemática que conoció alguna vez. Hay una mujer ahí. Una madre.

Vuelve su vista al bebé. Cree ver una especie de minúscula sonrisa. Ve gratitud. Lo que más desea ahora es no decepcionarla.

–Tienes que descansar – le dicen, y arrebatan de sus brazos todo lo que tiene en el mundo ahora. Quiere protestar, quiere decir que no, pero sus fuerzas no dejan que lo haga.

Cuando se da cuenta Morfeo se la ha llevado en sueños.

* * *

 _Sé dónde te ocultas.  
Sola en tu coche._

 _Sé todas las cosas  
que te hacen ser quien eres._

 _Sé que "adiós" no significa nada._

Lo escucha. Con claridad. El llanto de un bebé y luego la voz de alguien cantándole para consolarlo. El cuerpo le pesa, le duele, se siente cansada e insegura. Abre los ojos. Hay una silueta delgada pero firme frente a ella. De espaldas todo lo que puede ver son sus músculos amoldándose a su camisa blanca y su cabello negro en un corte que siempre le pareció extraño.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa e intenta ponerse de pie pero todo lo que logra es alertar a la persona extra en la habitación.

La mira. Lo mira.

–Eras tú – Eren murmura. Un hilo de voz. No lo duda. Porque no hay razones para dudarlo.

Las lágrimas le traicionan.

–Todo este tiempo has sido tú – cubre sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos y se desarma. Se rompe. Se fractura.

Lo recuerda.

Recuerda ese día y él cómo fue rescatada horas después por un desconocido que no quiso que le tocará pero, que aun así, la cargó en brazos camino al hospital en su auto.

Recuerda lo que sucedió después de despertar y cómo todos le atosigaron con preguntas que ella no pudo responder, porque su cerebro bloqueó recuerdos, porque sus ojos nunca vieron su rostro, porque toda la prueba que tenía eran las marcas en su cuerpo y la suciedad en su alma.

 _Vuelve y me ruega  
que la atrape cada vez que cae._

 _Golpea mi ventana, toca mi puerta.  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa._

Él le canta, se acerca a ella, se sienta a su lado y mientras con un brazo sostiene al bebé, con el otro busca protegerla.

Él también la recuerda. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Recuerda el día cuando volvía de su trabajo. El cómo por alguna razón deseó comprar unas bebidas en el mini súper cercano a su complejo de departamentos, y por supuesto que recuerda los llantos que se escuchaban en el interior del callejón.

La recuerda a ella. Deshecha. Encogida en una esquina cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una chaqueta sucia. Recuerda haberla llamado y, al ella alzar los ojos, se dio cuenta de su mirada vacía, tan vacía como cuando un tornado viene y arrasa con todo a su paso, con la sonrisa demolida y los sueños rotos.

La había tomado en brazos con mucha resistencia, hasta que ella se rindió. Recuerda haberle visto aquellas marcas en sus piernas y partes íntimas. Se mantuvo sereno, llamó a la policía, detuvieron al sujeto y ella pronto estuvo en el hospital.

Y lo supo entonces. Se enteró de muchas cosas de ella y supo también que estaría muy triste, que sus ojos no estaban vacíos por nada, que la sonrisa había sido arrancada de la peor forma, y sus sueños pisoteados sin remordimiento. Se sintió responsable y aunque jamás le dio la cara empezó a enviarle pequeños mensajes con palabras que le resultaban imposibles de decir pero que sentía de corazón. Viendo como poco a poco esa mujer deshecha se volvía más fuerte, caminando junto a las flores de un parque que no dejaba que se marchitaran; murmurándole cosas a la nada como si la nada fuese a ser un algo escuchando sus historias.

Nunca le abandono incluso cuando ella quiso desaparecer. No quiso asustarla tampoco, quizá lo haría si seguía enviando cartas y por ello dejó de hacerlo, pese a ello siempre espero ese momento. Ir hacia ella, tomarla en brazos y decirle que sería amada.

Fue una suerte, se dice, haber llegado en aquel momento.

 _Por favor no te esfuerces tanto  
en decir adiós._

 _Intenta duramente decir adiós._

Se lo susurra.

Ella le llama.

–Levi – lo deja ir, tan natural, le sale natural decir su nombre, porque después de todo es la única palabra que le hace sentir segura.

* * *

–Es perfecta – él le dice mostrándole a su pequeña huésped. Entregándosela e instándole a que le de pecho.

Eren ríe entre sus lágrimas mientras la acoge. Sabe que lo es. Lo ha sabido desde que berreando al mundo llegó. Porque además de tener diez dedos en sus manos y otros diez en los pies, un corazón que late y unos pulmones fuertes, su hija sabe gritar. Sabe hacerse escuchar. Sabe sostenerse y mamar. Sabe lo que hay que hacer para sobrevivir. Y Eren se siente afortunada de que un ser tan imperfecto como ella haya dado vida a semejante perfección.

–¿Cómo la llamarás? – Levi pregunta.

Eren se recarga en su pecho, escucha sus latidos. Hay vida ahí. Hay vida a partir de ahora.

–No lo sé – responde, acariciando con la yema de su dedo el rostro de su hija. Se parece a ella. Totalmente. Con su poco cabello castaño, y esos ojos verdes que romperán corazones. –. No la conozco aún.

Pero lo hará. La abrazará, la criará y la amará, aunque su pequeño huésped tuviera que enseñarle cómo hacerlo. Con su pequeña hija en brazos, con Levi sosteniéndola así, siente que todo aquello que hasta entonces ha estado tan fuera de su alcance es posible.

* * *

 **Pequeño epílogo.**

Él la toma de la mano y con suavidad se coloca sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Acaricia su rostro, luego su pecho y al final sus piernas. Ya no hay más cicatrices, el dolor ha sido curado a besos.

Afuera las estrellas brillan, ofreciendo al mundo un espectáculo tan maravilloso que ellos simplemente ignoran.

Lo hacen porque ninguno tiene ojos para nadie más que no sean ellos.

Intercambian besos.

Sienten su piel.

Eren está nerviosa, sí, Levi puede sentirlo cuando desliza sus manos sobre su suave piel. Y a quién quiere engañar, él lo está también. Tiene miedo de herirla, de lastimarla y abrir heridas.

Sin embargo para Eren cada beso, cada suspiro y caricia, cada murmuro de su nombre junto a esos traviesos mimos son el recordatorio perfecto de que no hay nada que temer, porque ama y es amada de vuelta.

Así Levi le besa, cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso aquellas que jamás le ha permitido ver. Ella ríe por las cosquillas y para Levi solo eso basta para estar seguro de que todo estará bien, de que no la lastimará jamás nunca.

Se miran dulcemente cuando él se alinea entre sus piernas.

Hay una mirada nerviosa y la seguridad para Eren de que ese hombre le quiere más allá de cualquier cosa.

Ahí, en esa habitación, todo lo que hay ahora es un sentimiento devastador convertido en milagro. Un pequeño milagro no entre el guitarrista por pasatiempo de la cafetería y una mujer pieza de un rompecabezas roto, sino entre dos personas que se aman.

Levi lo sabe. Y ella también. Su lugar es ahí, uno junto al otro.

Esa noche ambos pactan esa promesa.

–Estoy feliz – Eren dice, intenta limpiar sus lágrimas –. Estoy feliz por todas esas veces en que me salvaste.

Los profundos ojos de Levi la ven. La besan.

Ama a esa mujer. La ama de todas las formas en que puede ser amada.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído.**  
 **Stranger.**


End file.
